Hair is composed of keratinous fibers and is inclusive of head hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, mustache, beard, and other types of body hair. Hair is commonly dyed with various coloring agents. Currently marketed permanent hair coloring products recommend a minimum coloring time of 30 minutes in order to obtain the desired coloring effect. A long coloring time is known to be damaging to the hair, due to prolonged exposure to oxidizing agents and alkalizing agents. There is thus a need for reducing the coloring time when artificially coloring the hair without compromising the intensity and vibrancy of the resulting deposited hair color.
It has been surprisingly discovered that by pre-treating the hair with a cosmetic composition containing at least one saccharide-siloxane copolymer before coloring the hair, the hair coloring process is achieved in less time, while providing increased color intensity, color vibrancy, and color protection to artificially colored hair, with reduced hair surface damage generally attributed to the artificial coloring of hair.